Daddy's Hands
by RaneyLee
Summary: I don't have much of a summary to put up, but it's my frist song fic. Kameko remembers her family and decides to go home. R&R please! [COMPLETE]


Hey, guys! I've got another story for ya'! This is my frist song fic to post so go easy on any flames, ok?   
  
Disclaimer: The Turtles belong to Kevin and Peter and the song belongs to who ever wrote it. Kameko belongs to me, though.  
  
~Daddy's Hands~  
  
In Californa, far away from her New York orgin, a female turtle layed streched out on her bed, listening to the radio. She was about 17, maybe 18. A sigh echoed through the room and she turned the volume up on the radio. Music softly came out of the speakers and when the song started, it made her think back.  
  
'I remember daddy's hands, folded silently in prayer and reachin' out to hold me when I had a nightmare...'  
  
There were those few times when she caught her father meditating. It was very rare for him to do so and when he did, she never bothered him. There were also tose times when she started screaming from nightmares in her sleep. He would come rushing in. battle ready, and when he saw her still asleep, he would instently come to her bedside. Pulling herf into his arms, comforting her.  
  
'You could read quite a story in the calluses and lines. Years of work and worry had left their mark behind...'  
  
You COULD read a story in her father's hands, the story of a ninja. His work was protecting the city, striking hard and fading away into the shadows. He never worried about anything but being found until he and her mother got together. After she was born and started getting into trouble, her father started to worry about her safety  
  
'I remember daddy's hands, how they held my mamma tight and patted my back for something done right. There are things that I've forgotten that I loved about the man, but I'll always remember the love in daddy's hands...'  
  
She remembered the times when she saw her father pull her mother into his arms and held her as she cried on his sholder. She also remembered the times when she was trying real hard to do something and couldn't do it. When she finally did, though, she got praises from her parents and uncles. She could barely remember his voice, his face, everything, but his hands. How those hands held his most precious weapon, how they held her, how they tickled and tortured her just for the fun of it.  
  
'Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was crying. Daddy's hands were hard as steal when I done wrong. Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand there was always love in daddy's hands...'  
  
She had fell and twisted her ankle really bad when she was young. Her dad had put her in his lap, letting her cry on his sholder as he gently probbed her ankle for anything broken. She had stayed layed up for about a whole month! Then, when she was 15, she had went out and gotten drunk. When she got home, he was waiting up for her. She cused him out and got a good punishment for it.  
  
"I remember daddy's hands, workin' 'til they bled. Sacrificed unselflessly just to keep us all feed. If I could do things over, I'd live my life again, and never take for granted, the love in daddy's hands...'   
She never remembered her dad working but she did remember that his hands bled. She wished that she could go back and change what she did. She wanted to remember everything of her father. There was a way for her to be able to, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Five minuites pasted as he debated over weather she should or not. Finally, she decided. She jumped off the bed and within three hours was on the next plane to New York.  
  
~~A plane and taxi ride later~~  
  
The turtle quickly and quietly removed the cover off a manhole and slipped in, covering the hole back up. She easily made her way through the sewers to where the lair entrance was. Hopefully, they haden't moved or she would just be on an endless goose-chase, or in this case, family-chase.  
'Here it is...'  
She gripped the sides of the ladder and slid down like she used to when she was young. The lights were on, but no one was in sight. Just then, Michaelangelo came out of one of the subway cars, When he saw her, he dropped whatever he was holding and leapt into a fighting stance.  
"Who are you?" he growled, bringing out the rest of the group.  
"Mike, what's... who's that?" Leonardo asked, comeing from another of the cars.  
The whole group stood in front of her, wanting to know who she was. She couldn't believe this! They didn't remember her!  
"Well, since you guys don't seem to remember me, I guess I'll just go then..." she turned hack to the at the same tim, one of her sais fell from her belt.  
Raphael's eyes widened in realization after she picked it up then grabbed the ladder to start up. He nearly choked on the name, trying to make it come out.  
"K... Kame?" he asked.  
The girl stopped and slowly turned, a slight smile starting to form.  
"Daddy?" she whispered.  
"Kameko! Kame, my little girl!" Raph rushed forward and nearly fell on his face going up the stair case.  
Venus was soon to follow and they both sweep herup in a hug. Venus gave her a few kisses and held her in her arms, never wanting to let go. Leo, Mike, and Don glanced at each other and after a moment, remembered who Kameko was. All three ran up the stairs to greet their neice. Kameko smiled as her looked at her family.   
"I'm back for good," she stated.  
They all cheered and Mikey gave a few hoots. Kame took Raph's hands in her's and studied them for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"I want to remember more than just your hands, Dad," she whispered.  
  
'Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was crying.  
Daddy's hands were hard as steal when I done wrong.  
Daddy's hands weren't always gentle, but I've come to understand, there was awlays love in daddy's hands...'  
  
~Daddy's Hands~  
  
Well, what do you guys think? Review and tell please! Cya'! 


End file.
